


Morning / Moaning

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [71]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 Kink Bingo (9-1-1 TV), Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Grinding, Intimacy, Introspection, M/M, Morning Sex, Moving In Together, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: He gets to wake up next to him
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Morning / Moaning

**Author's Note:**

> So I just threw this together but I like it

**_Morning / Moaning_ **

Buck moving in was a lot easier than they thought it'd be. Chris was more than happy to have their best friend move in with them. They started dating a few months after that.

Things didn't change much. Aside from Eddie and him sharing a bed, having a permanent addition to the table at each meal, and filling in the others all at once of things.

Nothing beat waking up with someone that you loved, who you felt this strong connection with, every morning.

Eddie nosed at Buck's neck earning a silent moan.

"Your nose is cold. But good morning Eds." Buck turned to clack open his eyes and smile.

"Mmh. Sorry." Eddie kissed Buck's lips on apology.

They managed to wake before their alarms by about a half hour.

Buck kissed him back like he needed it more than breathing.

These little repeated smooches had Eddie laughing as he pulled Buck over closer to him.

"I take it as you had good sleep or are you happy to be awake?" Eddie asked with a tired voice.

"It can be both. Yeah. Both," Buck nodded sluggishly.

Eddie felt Buck's dick as he shifted beside him in bed.

He rubbed his finger over where Buck's sleep pants met his skin.

"You feel up to a little fun?" Eddie worked up a sexy tone but it fell off at the end with a yawn.

Buck came easily to settle half above him and felt Eddie's own hardness in his boxer briefs.

"Mhm." It sounded like a purr.

It worked out fine. Buck felt cold so he wore more to sleep while Eddie wore less. Possibly for any number of reasons, from where they were from to just who they were as people.

But that extra layer was a hindrance at a time like now.

Buck slowly worked to get down to his own underwear and wriggled the last bit off of his legs before kicking them aside.

During this Buck took Eddie's hand and brought it to his lips.

They were just like his. Worked to save lives with skill. Only Eddie's were even tougher, Buck knew that. Even so, his touch was solid, strong, yet gentle too.

They weren't doing much more than grinding right now but really they didn't have the energy for much more and weren't in a rush either so it was good. Anything with the other was great.

Buck came to support himself over Eddie and looked down at him. God he was beautiful. Buck would have known from the second he met him but his ego felt too threatened by him.

Look at them now. In bed together, having spent so much time growing closer after that initial interaction.

Eddie's hand slipped out of Buck's own to come up and touch his face as his other hand moved down towards where their bodies met.

Instead of wrapping around himself or Buck or both of them Eddie's hand moves behind Buck's back to squeeze his ass and set a pace. Buck liked it.

"Hmm. Buck."

"Yeah Eds. I'm close. You're close too right?" Buck asked as a whisper besides his ear.

Eddie nodded and kissed Buck more awake now than before.

He grunted as he ground up into Buck reaching his orgasm.

Eddie looked good, blissed out on a sex high, but then again he always looked good to Buck.

Eddie kept rocking them even though he'd come as Buck breathlessly came with an accidentally louder gasp.

Buck lost his hold for remaining upright but Eddie now fully awake caught him and helped lower him slowly to rest half atop him once more.

Buck's breathing slowed but his heartbeat was still racing.

"Uh. I'm ready to go back to sleep." Buck mumbled.

"Nope. We've gotta get up and clean all of this."

Buck groaned in protest.

"If we don't get up then breakfast won't happen. And I know a certain little boy that loves-"

"I'm up. Buckley reporting for duty Sir," He mocked a salute.

Buck never called him that so Eddie couldn't help but laugh. 

"Grab a shower before you man the mess hall. I'll start on laundry." Eddie ordered and turned off their alarm before it got a chance to finally go off.

Buck traded his boxers for the pants he threw on the floor.

Eddie heard the shower being turned on as he gathered up the sheets and their sleep clothes. 

With a towel at the ready he threw his own into the wash too.

It'd be a fight not to mess around too much in the shower together but they were already ahead of schedule so it was fine.

Christopher would be awake soon and if caught they could simply say they were in a rush and saving water. But they didn't have to though.

Christopher woke to Eddie checking up on him after setting the table for the three of them.

The smell of Buck's breakfast woke him as Eddie opened the door to his room.

"Good morning Christopher."

"Morning dad."

Christopher got up and made his way over to the table.

"Mmh. It smells great Buck. It's gonna be a good day today." Christopher said while they sat.

"I'm right there with ya buddy. And great days start with some good food to get you going." Buck said as he served the plates and joined them. 

  
  
  



End file.
